Fleur Delacour and the Precious Leetle Boy
by dcoon
Summary: Story I adopted from Ice-Water Jetty
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Notes**

 **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

 **Important Read-Me:** This is a yandere dark Fleur story. I deleted this from my account and gave dcoon permission to upload it on his account. If you want to adopt this story into a full-fledged fanfiction, please message me and let me know. I would love for someone to extend and expand on this story. My account name is Ice-Water Jetty. I'll have left a review on this, you can use that to access my page and send me a pm.

 **May Include:**

-Child Abuse/Endangerment

-Sexually Suggestive Behavior

-Sexual References

-Mild Swearing

-Graphic Violence

-Blood & Gore

-Disturbing Scenes

 **Reader Discretion Is Advised**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Fleur Delacour was a tall and beautiful girl. She had an athletic body, sun-kissed skin, long blond hair and baby-blue eyes.

She was an extremely isolated and mentally tormented girl. Her parents were both Veela, same for her and her sister: Gabrielle.

Her parents did not wish for her to suffer the presence of boys and have to put up with the constant attention of envious girls.

So they isolated her and it was a mistake they would take to the grave...

She grew up in the magnificent Delacour Estate, but was never allowed outside the grounds. She and her sister rarely saw anyone that was not an immediate Delacour, especially members of the opposite gender. And there were rarely visitors.

When she turned eleven, she was enrolled in an all-girls school called 'Beauxbâtons'.

Her first two years were nothing short of horrendous. She had no friends and the other girls constantly bullied and harassed her. She never told anyone of her mistreatment for fear of appearing weak. She became exceptionally good at wearing a 'mask' and hiding her emotions.

But over the years things only got worse. Her family, school attendees and anyone else she knew grew distant. She began to feel ignored and unappreciated until something snapped.

Fleur swore vengeance. Her anger and contempt festered and grew, her emotionless appearance only increased. She was apathetic and non-caring to all others. But inside... she continued on, harboring her resentment for everyone. She would find some way to exact revenge before the end of her time at Beauxbâtons.

And an opportunity presented itself in her seventh year...

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

 **Fleur Delacour and the "Precious Leetle Boy"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: Beauxbâtons**

I entered that wretched castle on August 31st and made my way to the 'Grand Hall'.

 _Last Year Finally._ I thought to myself.

I entered the hall and immediately noticed some first years were staring at me. They held the same envious looks all the other girls held.

I scoffed inwardly, but otherwise kept up my emotionless, apathetic mask. It was routine at this point. Stupid first years...

The rest of the hall just acted as if I didn't exist. I walked toward my house table and sat down on the far side, away from everyone.

The four houses at Beauxbâtons were: Gaul, Arverni, Breton and Parísi. Each house was named after an ancient tribe or ethnic group that inhabited a region of France at some point.

Gaul wore grayish-silver, Arverni wore baby-blue, Breton wore ice-white and Parísi wore deep-violet.

My own house was Arverni, not that I gave a damn about "House-Pride."

Maxine, our Headmistress stood at her lectern in-front of the hall and began making her boring beginning of year speech. I zoned out until I heard something that caught my attention...

" _With all that said, I am pleased to announce that this year the Triwizard Tournament will be returning!"_

Now intrigued, I directed my 'undivided' attention towards the half-giant.

" _For those of you who don't know. The tournament is a magical competition amongst three schools. Each school elects a champion who represents them in a series of magical trials! The tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However I am only allowed to bring twelve exceptional seventh year students with me! We will be leaving on October 30th!"_

After the insufferable ogre finished, my face lit up with glee. I finally had found a way to prove to my school that I, Fleur Delacour was more than some ordinary Veela.

 _I'll show each of those worms._

My brief moment of joy was killed by Maxine's next words:

" _The twelve contestants have already been decided. We reviewed grades and physical performance over the summer and have come at a decision. Please come forward once your name is called."_

I wasn't worried that I didn't do a good job. I am very smart and athletic after all. But so are many others here, I regretfully admit. But then again, who would be able to beat me?

Maxine pulled out a short scroll and began reciting the names.

" _Fleur Isabelle Delacour."_

 _Hmph._

I wasn't surprised. I was the best this school had to offer after-all.

" _Ariana Grande, Mackenzie Huseth, Sophia Pipko, Laurel Davis, Gillian Redman, Cameron Escott, Krina Kretzu, Adriana Torres, Emma Watson, Charity Crawford -"_

I was genuinely shocked and angered at the next and final name called forth.

" _-Holly Reynolds."_

An overweight, disgustingly ugly and obnoxious little witch came and stood next to Charity.

How could one as out of shape as her, even stand a chance in this competition? It MUST be her grades then.

Then again I did hate all of the bitches I was standing with…

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~XxXxXxXxXxX**_ ~

 **Screw Ariana Grande, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: 'Pigwarts'**

The trip to Hogwarts was swift. We took a large blue carriage there, pulled by Abraxan Horses.

Quite grotesque if you ask me. The horses, large and unsightly.

The journey was uneventful, we each had our own rooms so I was left undisturbed. We eventually arrived at our destination.

From the air, Hogwarts looked ancient and deserted. Already I did not like the school, it did not look homey, comfortable or regal.

We strode up to the castle shortly after landing. Once we reached the entrance hall I quickly took notice of the large selection of boys who were in attendance.

I was mortified at the way some of these 'English Apes' were looking at me. But I also took great delight in it, mainly because it angered the females in attendance, as well as my own classmates.

Eventually we entered "The Great Hall", if you can even call it that. Exactly what I expected from the English, no taste. An oak and mossy brown mess hall.

We were seated at the far right table, and the other school: Durmstrang came in, being seated on the exact opposite end of the hall.

The senile old Headmaster began saying incoherent and senseless words in there crude language.

I noticed Viktor Krum amongst the Durmstrang students, he seemed equally disgusted with this school as I was. I briefly entertained the idea of attempting to seduce him. I would surely be the envy of the entire school to be seen with such a famous figure.

But my attention was quickly stolen by another boy. I must interject and say it is quite exciting being around all these boys for once. Maman and Papa would never approve!

At the table next to us sat the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. So frail, so elegant, so arousing...

 _Yes, you! You shall be mine this year. No! You_ _ **WILL**_ _be mine this year!_

A boy, no older than fourteen, very thin in appearance with a skeletal chest and body tight against his school sweater. (He was surely wearing size small) And a cloak wrapped splendidly around his sculpted shoulders.

His face, so gaunt, small and smooth. There was no indication of hair anywhere on his face other than his bushy eyebrows and long eyelashes! His hair was a marvelous shade of black, and descended down to his lower-neck with small curls at the end, his almond-shaped eyes were emerald green jewels and his skin was light-tan. His ears had a small point at the end and his nose was slightly hooked, his lips were thin and looked sensual, his cheekbones were high and his eye-circles were dark. His chin was small and narrow, his jaw was very inward and high. His jaw-line was very sharp, prominent and his neck-skin taut around his small voice-box.

I noticed his wrists and hands were abnormally small and boney. And oh! His neck!

It could fit just perfectly in the palm of my hand...

 _HeHeHeHeHeHe. How I would love to_ _ **choke**_ _you._

The Precious Beauty looked up and our eyes met. It was then I noticed the dark lightning-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

I gave him a seductive wink and flashed him a thorough smile.

 _HeHeHe. You quivered,_ _ **sooo cute.**_

His whole body shivered, and his cheeks bloomed rosy-red in warmth as he immediately began assessing his shoes and fidgeting with his cloak.

Glancing back up every now and then to see if I was still watching.

 _I'll always be watching my love._ _ **Always.**_

But this time, it was his attention that was stolen. That bitch Laurel! She must've noticed me eyeing the boy. Because she got up and went to speak to him about the Bouillabaisse! OF ALL THINGS!

 _I shall pay you a visit tonight my sweet Lori!_

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

I approached her quietly. She must've heard me because she got up, but it was too late.

The axe lodged deep into the back of her head and blood splattered all over my face and robes. And then she sank, deep, deep, deep.

 _Sweet, Little Boy! Sweet, Sweet. Mmm, definitely sweeter than Bouillabaisse..._

I was a mess and I needed to shower. The only problem was that I was out after curfew and needed to get back into the carriage without getting caught.

I walked around the back of the carriage and towards the entrance, the doors flew open as I neared.

I ducked behind some nearby shrubbery and observed who was stepping out this late.

Ariana, Mackenzie and Holly stepped out.

" _Okay, we need to find Laurel! It's getting late and she hasn't come back yet."_ The black-haired harlot "Ariana" said.

" _I'll check by the forest, you two go to the lake."_ Mackenzie retorted.

I snuck back into the carriage as the three embarked on their pointless quest. I made it to my room without a hitch and undressed.

I stepped into my personal bathroom and turned on the shower and let the warm water envelop my perfect body, washing off all the red...

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

I sat in the Great Hall with all the other students on the day of the selection. Keeping my emotionless mask on of course.

The Pigwarts, oh excuse me. "Hogwarts" Headmaster stood and began speaking about glory and this and that.

I was far too distracted by my nails to care. They were cut very short, but I had put polish on them and was admiring the color. A beautiful shade of lavender.

"And now, the Champion selection! All champions, once you have been selected, please stand next to one another at the front of the hall, thank you." Boomed the old man.

At this I instantly perked up and listened intently.

The Goblet of Fire (A fancy name for such a crude, boring object) began stirring and spat out a scrap of paper.

The old Headmaster grabbed it with unusual grace and read it aloud.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Applause rained in and I noticed a very handsome boy stand up from one of the many tables and make his way towards his Headmaster.

Soon as he was standing in formation as the Goblet spat out another name.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!"

I saw Viktor stand up and approach the headmaster lazily. He didn't seem too interested. It was as if he was used to this sort of thing.

Finally the last name was out and I began to stand as the senile old Headmaster read it aloud.

I knew it would be me, especially now that Laurel was gone. She was my only possible competition since she was Head-Girl. Also she attempted to flirt with my love on the day of our arrival; that was simply unforgivable.

Yes Maxine had searched for her all day, but they'd never find her body at the bottom of the lake!

"The Beauxbâtons Champion is-"

By this point I had fully stood up.

"Fleur Delacour!"

I confidently strode up to the front and took my rightful place in the line-up.

Then something interesting happened...

The Goblet surprisingly spat out a fourth name. The crude object must have made a mistake.

The Headmaster mumbled something barely audible than looked around with a surprising fire in his eyes.

"HARRY POTTER!"

 _Interesting..._

I looked around and saw my beloved hesitant to get up until a bushy-haired harlot sitting next to him pushed him up.

He walked with a noticeable limp up to his Headmaster, who was in turn staring him down.

I noticed the boy gulp. The way his delicate voice box went up and then went down.

 _Mmm. That'll be fun to squeeze._

Soon the boy was standing next to Cedric.

It seems I can show my school how much better I am then them in more ways than one. Through means involving a vulnerable little boy...

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

It was late at night and I was striding through the castle. All the students had gone to bed. I traversed the castle for hours, getting lost in its large winded corridors and secret alleys.

I was so bored out of my mind in that bloody carriage and unable to sleep. It must've been two or three in the morning. I wandered into what seemed to be an ancient classroom, unused for hundreds of years.

As soon as my eyes focused I noticed something peculiar.

A ray of moonlight shone through a window and shined upon a large mirror. And in front of it there was a boy, seated in a chair.

I silently approached him and looked at him through the mirror. It was Harry Potter.

He noticed my presence because he turned around immediately.

"Wha- who are- how did you find me?!" He asked incredulously, as if he was in trouble.

I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Relax Mon Cher. I deedn't know zhou were ere."

He seemed to remember who I was because he blushed and looked back at the mirror.

I put my arms on his shoulders, to which he looked down and blushed further.

I began deeply massaging his shoulders.

"Oh. You don't have t-. Oh! ...god that feels good." He said the last part rather quietly but I heard anyways.

I smiled seductively as I took great pleasure in watching his face revel silently in the ecstasy of relief. He was savoring this, but was extremely nervous at the same time.

"I-I'm Harry by the way." He managed to say in between repressed moans.

"Fleur." I said simply in response.

"This is the Mirror of Erised. It's supposed to show you your heart's greatest desires. But Dumbledore removed the enchantments so it doesn't work anymore."

 _Really? Because I see exactly what I desire... You Under Me._

"I guess it was because I kept searching for it. Heh heh. He sort of had to remove them."

Eventually I stopped massaging Harry and he got up. We stood close to each other, the moon-light giving us view of our faces.

Our faces were but a few inches apart. I noticed I must've been taller than him by at least one inch.

I cocked my head to the side and stared deeply into his emerald orbs. He began sweating and blushing profusely at my soul-piercing gaze.

He looked down, only to be greeted with the sight of my perfect body clothed only in my tight night-clothes.

Probably deeming it inappropriate to leave his gaze to linger there, he looked up at the ceiling. I'm sure only to realize how awkward that must be.

 _Yes soon enough you will be looking up at me like that. Only from deep underneath._

He looked back at me and realized I was still assessing him. I noticed him gulp, the same way he had in front of Dumbledore. His lips were so thin and small.

 _I'll give you plenty to gulp down on soon my Precious little boy._

I moved to his ears and whispered from a hair breadth away.

"I weel see zhou later..." I said as I trailed his frail arm with my fingers. His ear felt my breath and he shuddered in ecstasy.

I backed away, gave him a wink and walked confidently out of the classroom. Making sure there was more sway to my hips than usual.

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

 **The views and thoughts expressed by Fleur are not necessarily the views of anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: At Night**

The First Task had come and went and the school staff had announced a ball that was to take place on Christmas Day. I of course performed admirable and so did my beloved.

I was seated at the Ravenclaw table by myself in the morning. A little girl, no older than thirteen approached me and took the seat across me.

"Hello!" She said. "My Name's Luna." She continued curtly when I didn't respond.

I was just taken aback that someone had approached me.

"Fleur. Pleasure." I said as I shook her petite hand.

She began filling her plate with breakfast items when she prompted an interesting question. "So. Who are you taking to the ball?"

"I don't know. Who's zere to take?" I said in a rather bored and uninterested tone.

"Well you could take Roger. That boy over there." She pointed to the boy in question.

I looked over and only rolled my eyes in response.

"Well... who would you like to take?" She asked.

"I don't know. Arry Potter perhaps." I said rather glumly, this wasn't a conversation I was in the mood for. Especially with this... _unique_ girl.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Last year I heard he had a crush on Cho Chang."

At this I perked up.

"And who would zat be?" I questioned, rather annoyed.

Luna pointed to the girl.

 _Hmm..._

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

Multiple shank and stab noises were heard echoing through the forest. Blood dripped from my knife and splattered onto her.

 _So pretty, so innocent Cho. But none will touch my Harry!_

I grabbed her ankles and dragged her towards the forest.

 _Deep in us shall go..._

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

I sat alone again, on a quiet morning in the Great Hall.

Madam Maxine and 'Dumb'n'Bore had acquired some sort of Private Investigator to search for Cho and Laurel.

He had a funny name: Buchanan Crunch! He and some old crackpot called Amelia Bones were canvassing the school in search of Pretty Cho and Dumb Lori.

I heard some noises coming from near my table and looked up at what was causing them.

"Go on Harry! You'll never know if you don't try!"

"Easy for you to say... Wait shh! She's looking over here!"

I saw my beloved with that bookworm girl.

He approached me, fidgeting and walking rather awkwardly.

"Umm... Fleur. Do you have a moment?" He seemed to be forcing himself not to look down.

I simply nodded.

He took a moment, I can only assume to compose himself.

"W-will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course." Came my reply, as solid and composed as ever.

He looked ashamed or something because his eyes darted to the floor. He seemed upset that I wasn't as enthusiastic as he hoped.

 _Yes, you look down in front of your Queen!_

"Weel zhou seet wiz me?" I asked, hoping to encourage him a bit.

"Yeah, sure." He responded uneasy. He began to sit down across from me.

As soon as he sat I grasped his hand in my petite palm and looked directly at his face.

He looked briefly at my eyes and then looked at our hands. He gulped in that marvelous way he does and his face flushed.

"Y-you have really nice eyes." The little boy said awkwardly.

"Zhen why don't zoo look at zem?" I prompted with a seductive expression.

He was now positively embarrassed and flustered. My grip only tightened on his thin hand. This was going to be enjoyable...

"I-umm. I mean... I didn't want t-to come off as rude. Not t-that you're rude. Umm. Damn. Sorry."

He closed his eyes in sheer embarrassment. When he opened them he was greeted again with my blue eyes.

My head was cocked to the side as I looked at him endearingly. He seemed so conflicted on what to say or do and shivered intensely as a result.

And I would offer no relief.

 _God, this is so much fun..._

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~ XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

We strode arm and arm down the Great Hall behind the other champions on the night of the ball.

Viktor Krum had brought that bushy haired witch that follows my Harry around and Cedric brought Marietta Edgecombe, mainly because she was Cho's friend.

We started our Waltz and I was quite surprised with my beloved's amateur skills.

"Zhou 'ave bean practizzing, non?" I inquired in a rather sultry manner to which he blushed and nodded.

A few catcalls and such could be heard around the hall. Mostly saying things like "Yeah Harry!" Or "That's my boy!"

 _Foolish Englishman, Harry is my prize, I am not his. No! Harry_ _ **is my birthright!**_

I stared Harry dead in the eyes and gave him the most predatory, seductive and cougar-ish smile I could.

He nearly stumbled and I used my hand to firmly clench his tight butt to prevent him from falling back.

His shade of blush was indescribable, and in front of the entire Great Hall no less!

Needless to say, I enjoyed the looks of shock my school mates were wearing.

He kept his head somewhat down for the rest of the dance. Eventually the dancing stopped and dinner was beginning to be served before it would continue.

When I started leading Harry towards the Courtyard he spoke up. "Umm Fleur? Shouldn't we eat dinner?"

 _Silly boy._

Instead of teasing him further, I came clean. It seemed appropriate since we were outside now and heading towards the carriage.

"Zhou shall be eating somezzing... else."

His hand started sweating noticeably in mine, but he did not mutter another word.

We entered the carriage and I led him to my bedroom. I locked the door behind us and placed a plethora of silencing charms.

I slammed Harry onto my bed.

Finally this night had come. I would take Harry's soul.

Harry however looked down and away from me. "F-F-Fleur? Are you sure, I've never e-even k-kissed anyone..." he finished rather timidly. Needless to say, he looked terrified, like I was about to eat him… and maybe I was.

 _ **20 Minutes Later...**_

"Yes Arry Drown! Drown in my sweet nectar." I purred from above him.

Eventually I got off from his frail body and inspected him. His lips were red and slightly swollen, and my juices glistened off of him in the moonlight.

He looked ashamed of himself. I grabbed him by his wet shirt-collar kissed him deeply. My tongue dove into his mouth as I deepened it.

 _What endurance you possess my love._

"Now eets your turn..." I said as I backed away and began undoing his clothes.

"Y-you don't have t-to. If you don't want to." His voice was barely above a whimper.

 _Of course I want to silly boy._

I had his clothes off, but left his briefs on.

I briefly inspected his hairless body and was quite pleased with his physique.

I kissed him on the lips and allowed our tongues to swirl together. I bit down on his lower lip and began kissing his chin and jaw.

I kissed his neck and bit down gently in a few places, eliciting a few moans from him, making sure to suck the neck skin into my mouth.

I kissed his prominent collar bone and trailed more kisses down his chest.

I lavished his nipple with my tongue sensually and gently bit down causing him to bite back a moan.

"Weel zoo scream for me Arry? Weel zhou scream as I take your soul away?" I said gazing right into his eyes.

He nodded, his expression a bit frightened it seemed.

I ran my tongue over his abs and came down to his groin.

 _ **Many loud moans and even a few screams later...**_

I had since let go of Harry's neck and he breathed intensely. I then moved to where he could see me and he saw all the whiteness he sprouted in my mouth.

I swallowed it and licked my lips hungrily while looking him in the eyes which made him quake.

Then I snuggled underneath the bed sheets and pulled his backside to my front. I wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed the top of his head as I pulled him closer.

"Thank-you F-." Was all he could mutter before I interjected.

"Shh! Shh!" I hushed him with my seed-induced fingers in his mouth.

"Yes suck on eet My Precious Leetle Boy."

And Harry softly sucked my fingers as sleep overcame him and he passed out in my tight embrace, my fingers still in his mouth. I removed and dried them before I tightly engulfed him in my arms, drifting off to sleep myself.

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

 **Why is Harry submissive and feminine? Because it's hot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Corridors**

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table on January 4th. It was the first day of the 2nd term and I was enjoying dinner with Harry, who was sitting by my side.

"Open wide..." I said as I took a spoonful of mush and fed it to Harry.

Students and teachers alike looked on in amused confusion.

"Let me _feeed_ you Arry."

Harry smirked as he accepted the spoon into his mouth.

"I have a special dessert planned as well..." I said seductively.

Harry nearly choked when I said this and swallowed hard.

"I'm guessing you aren't referring to treacle tarts." He said, taking a lengthy sip of his pumpkin juice.

I smiled coyly and slowly shook my head.

"Eet eez my own special type of... juice."

Harry spit his pumpkin juice out as I said that.

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

Harry and I stepped into the Prefect's bathroom shortly after the second task, we were going to wash up before lunch.

Harry hadn't ate food in two days on my request and he was positively hungry. But my request was not without reason...

I locked the door with a spell and Harry turned the water on.

"Hopefully Myrtle won't disturb us." Harry said to me as he looked around the grandeur bathroom.

"Who eez Myrtle?" I inquired.

"Moaning Myrtle, she's a ghost that haunts bathrooms."

"Well I assure zhou Arry, zhou weel be ze only person 'moaning' in zis bazroom..."

I noticed him quiver before speaking. "I, um, err, that's, umm." He looked down to avoid my eyes.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the large bath. Our clothes were off and mist along with warm water enveloped the bath.

I won't say much of what occurred after that expect this: I was a freight train and Harry was a rag doll...

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

I could not wait any longer. It had to be done. This would be the perfect time to strike.

I approached her by the lake, a gold necklace held loosely in my hand. She was sitting up against a tree, reading a book.

I walked up to her and tripped on purpose and my necklace flew into the lake.

She looked up at me in what seemed to be surprise, confusion and I believe some envy as well.

"Oh No!" I shouted.

"Fleur?!"

"Ermione! Please! Zhou must get my necklace, eet eez my Grand-Mere's! I cannot go, I am wearing cotton!"

I noticed her expression change and she reluctantly got up. "Alright... but only if you leave Harry alone!"

 _Just as I suspected._

"Yes, Yes! Whatever zhou say, please!" I acted.

"Hmph. And here I thought you actually cared about him. It was my mistake pushing him to ask you to the ball, I thought".

"GO!"

At this point she turned around and looked at the lake, promptly diving in.

 _Now it is time._

I pulled out my wand and composed myself.

A few minutes later, Hermione's Head bobbed out of the water. She began to rise up.

She really did have Harry's best interests in mind. It almost made me regret what I did next...

I clasped her head, and pushed her deeper into the water. Her nose, her whole face was submerged.

Her need for air was urgent and she tried to push up.

She was petite, much like Harry and tried to push up with her small arms. My muscular arms effortlessly kept her nailed in the water. I looked forward and smiled.

I began inspecting my nails as Hermione began pounding her hands on my submerged abdomen. Her screams drowned out by the water.

My death-grip on her head showed no signs of loosening.

 _I have never killed anyone this way before, how exciting!_

Then eventually Hermione slackened and stopped moving. Her arms became lifeless.

I got up and pulled her towards the shore. I pushed her head into the water and kept it there. She twitched once but after a minute, her soul finally left her body.

 _Foolish idiot._ _ **I**_ _**am best for Harry. AnD nO OnE sHaLl EvEr TOUCH HIM.**_

I packed up my things, put my clothes back on, and picked up Hermione's lifeless body as I headed towards the forbidden forest.

I arrived at an area deep within the forest, the same place I buried Cho. I cut off a part of Hermione as a souvenir and buried her next to Cho. I shrunk it and placed it within my pocket.

As I was heading out of the forest I saw Mr. Crouch standing nearby looking at something in the distance. I squinted to see what exactly and made out the form of Viktor Krum from very far away.

Standing next to Crouch, stood a peculiar looking rat and green beetle.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I whispered. The two disgusting creatures came over to me. I smashed the beetle under my boot and stabbed the rat with my knife.

To my surprise, Mr. Crouch began moving properly again and looked over at me.

I hid the knife and threw the dead rat aside, not forgetting to scrape the beetle's remains off my foot.

"What are you doing here girl? ...What am I doing here?"

 _Hmm._

"Well come on then, let's get out of here." We began moving out of the forest. I glanced once more at the dead forms of the odd rat and beetle before returning my gaze ahead.

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

I was standing with the other champion, including my beloved at the Quidditch Pitch on the morning of third task. Dumbledore stood to the Podium and made another announcement.

"Before I begin, there is something you all must be notified of." As he said this, I noticed 'Amelia Bones' and Buchanan Crunch step up to stand near Dumbledore.

"We have finally discovered who was behind the murders of Laurel Davis and the disappearances of Cho Chang and Hermione Granger."

My heart stopped...

"Last night It was discovered that Barty Crouch Jr. A notorious death eater was impersonating Alastor Moody via the use of Polyjuice. He was apprehended and arrested, we can only presume his plan involved the Tournament and the three girls. We haven't found the other two, but we pray they did not suffer the same fate as Laurel."

I breathed finally. Seems I would be getting away with this after-all.

Dumbledore then proceeded to talk about senseless things. And before we knew it we were lining up.

I quickly approached Harry, thirty seconds before the horns would blare.

"Ms. Delacour, please return to your position!" The old fool said to me.

In front of everyone, I grabbed Harry's face and gave him the most passionate, deep kiss I could muster. Harry's Hands stayed at his side, I can assume only out of shock.

I soon broke away and returned to my spot. Everyone was watching in shock.

"Why is she still dating a fourth year?" I heard one voice say.

 _ **~ XxXxXxXxXxX~ XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

Harry and I won, holding the Triwizard Cup and Voldemort as a fetus.

Harry handed the fetus to Dumbledore who looked at it with shock.

We gathered around and listened in on what Harry had to say. I noticed the British Minister of Magic also approach.

"When we touched the cup, it teleported us. It was a portkey."

"Crouch must've tampered with it before we arrested him." Dumbledore mused.

Harry continued: "Fleur and I were in some sort of Graveyard and saw a simmering cauldron with a baby wrapped in a blanket nearby it. When we approached it I noticed it wasn't a baby. My scar started hurting and I realized it was him... Voldemort. We took him and touched the cup and came back here."

"Cornelius, we must have Voldemort tried under Veritaserum, then executed promptly. I implore that you keep this secret until the task is completed." Dumbledore whispered to the British Minister.

I watched as Dumbledore stood to the Podium and made an announcement: "It would seem that Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour are the winners of this tournament!"

I hugged Harry tightly as people began to cheer.

"I guess my keess really did motivate zhou..."

"Maybe it did." He smirked.

"Zoo weel not be smirking after tonight…"

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_ _**XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

 **The End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

 _ **4 Years Later...**_

Harry was sitting in his fiancée's bedroom, waiting for her to finish up in the restroom.

"Fleur, please hurry dear. We're going to be late to brunch."

"Almost ready Mon Cher!" She said through the door.

Harry was positively bored and stood up and began slowly pacing around Fleur's large room.

It was a bright sunny morning on May 1st, 1999. 4 years ago when Harry caught Voldemort, Voldemort was tried and confessed under veritaserum to having seven Horcruxes.

The Horcruxes were destroyed, including the one inside Harry via a goblin ritual.

Voldemort was executed and Harry's remaining years at Hogwarts were peaceful. He graduated last year and got engaged to Fleur Delacour, his longtime girlfriend and the love of his life...

They were to be married in a few short months.

Harry continued pacing around, occasionally looking out the window to view the decorative garden.

He paced around once more until, something... peculiar caught his attention.

There was a minuscule door knob above a small mirror tacked on the wall. There was no door, just a knob.

Harry knew better than to look through his Love's things. But his curiosity got the better of him.

He approached the mirror and grasped the knob. He pulled at it, and to his surprise a small door gave way and it opened. The mirror was latched on the door and moved with it.

Harry peered inside the surprisingly large hidden room. Once his eyes adjusted to the relative darkness, he was speechless...

Bones, bodies, limbs, torn skulls and freshly dead and decaying heads were laid out in the room. Each severed head had a name tag.

Laurel, Cho, Hermione, Ginny, Romilda and countless others were before him.

He gulped deeply and shut the small door.

It disappeared into the wall. He then felt two feminine hands wrap around his chest and soft lips kiss his neck.

"I weel not tell anyone, if zoo don't…"

 _ **~XxXxXxXxXxX~XxXxXxXxXxX~**_

 **Fleur Delacour and the "Precious Leetle Boy"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ending Notes**

So yeah. That was the story. Yandere Fleur. Message me or dcoon if you want to adopt this into a full fic. Feel free to change, extend, expand, etc. Just let one us know first yo. –Ice-Water Jetty


End file.
